Databases maintained in a data center in one geographic location may sometimes be replicated to facilities in other geographic locations. Typically, the data is stored in a primary database in one geographic region, and replicated to a database in another region. This is typically done to provide a backup copy in the event that a power failure or other event disrupts access to the primary database. Conventional replication techniques may involve mirroring the primary database on the secondary database using a technique such as log shipping, in which all operations applied to the primary database are also applied to the secondary database. This technique is generally controlled by the database administrator.